My Love, Spica
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: "saat aku terbangun kudapati dirinya sudah tidak berada disampingku,.." bagaimana Loki mengatasi kesedihannya? RnR ! Loki-Spica


HALO~ Author ga bertanggung jawab ini kembali. Kin saya mampir ke fandomnya Loki-Sama! YEEEYY *tiup terompet*. Nah.., karena Author ini suka banget sama LokixSpica makanya jadilah FANFIC ini~ okeh selamat membaca and mereview mungkin? JAAA NEEEEEE~

Disclaimer : bukan punya saya.,

Pairing: Loki-Spica

**WARNING **: maaf kalo ga mengerti and mungkin sedikit (Baca: BANYAK) yang gaje.

.

.

.

**My Love., Spica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loki Pov.,**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur., kupejamkan mataku.., ya.. terlihat sosok wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam sedikita ikal. Itulah dia.., istriku.. Spica. Spica nama yang kuberikan untuknya. Aku meutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh. Air mataku tak dapatku hentikan. Saat ia ada disampingku aku tak begitu mempedulikannya. Tapi sekarang, saat ia tak ada disampingku aku sangat merindukannya. Kucoba untuk melupakan dirinya tapi.., tak bisa.

"TOK TOK," terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Iya, silahkan masuk," ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Loki? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mayura sambil membuka pintu. Aku melihat ekspresi Mayura yang sangat kaget saat melihat mataku sembab.

"Loki? KAU MENANGIS? Untuk apa kau menangis?" tanya Mayura panik sambil memegang pipiku. Aku menepis tangan Mayura tanpa kusadari.

"Loki?" ucap Mayura dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ma.. maaf Mayura," ucapku sambil membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA KAU TAK BISA MELUPAKAN GADIS BERNAMA SPICA ITU! APAKAH DIA BEGITU ISTIMEWA! Dia., dia., DIA HANYALAH ORANG YANG INGIN MEMBUNUHMU LOKI!" teriak Mayura sambil menangis. Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah menampar pipi Mayura.

"Loki? KAU JAHAT!" ucap Mayura sambil berlari keluar kamarku.

"Maaf Mayura," ucapku dengan suara pelan. "Spica.., dimana kau?"

Aku berjalan keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Aku berjalan tanpa tau arah mana yang harus ketempuh.

"LOKI!" ucap suara seseorang yang pasti sudah sangat kukenal. Ya dia adalah Narugami.

"Ada apa?" ucapku lemas.

"Tumben kau tak semangat," ucap Narugami.

"Tak ada apa-apa,"ucapku.

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu?" tanya Narugami yang to the point.

"Tidak," ucapku berbohong.

"Eh, i.. itu.." ucap Narugami terbata-bata.

"Apa?"ucapku kesal.

"Spica.," ucap Narugami sambil terjatuh.

"A.." aku berbalik dan kulihat Spica yang sedang berdiri tegak menatapku sayu dengan penuh kesedihan.

"SPICA!" ucapku mengejar Spica.

Spica berlari terus berlari. "SPICA!" teriakku sambil tetap mengejar Spica. Spica berhenti.., berhenti tepat didepan rumahku. Aku mendekati Spica. "kenapa Spica? Selama ini kemana kau?" tanyaku sambil memegang kedua lengan Spica. Spica hanya terdiam. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata dibadan Spica. Dengan tubuhku yang lebih pendek dibanding Spica. Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis ditubuh ibunya. "Spica., kau Spicakan?" ucapku sambil berusaha memegang pipi Spica. Spica mengganggam tanganku yang berusaha menyentuh wajahnya dan menggangguk. "aku rin..," ucapanku terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang memanggil diriku. "LOKI!" ya itu adalah Mayura.

"AH! Mayura" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya sambil menarikku menjauhi Spica.

"Eh.., tunggu! Itu Spica!" ucapku dengan sedikit kencang.

"Itu.., itu pasti hantunya Spica!" ucapMayura dengan sedikit bingung.

Spica mendekatiku dan Mayura. Wajah Mayura begitu ketakutan. Tangan Spica menghampiri wajah Mayura dan.., ia menyentuh pipi Mayura yang tadi kutampar dan masih memerah. Mayura menepis tangan Spica dengan kasar namun Spica tetap berusaha menyentuh wajah Mayura. "Mayura., " ucapku lirih. Melihatku seperti itu Mayura membiarkan Spica menyentuh wajahnya. Seketika terlihat sinar putih membungkus tangan Spica yang menyentuh mayura. Dan saat itu juga luka Mayura berpindah pada Spica. "Spi., Spica?" ucapku dengan ragu. Wajah Spica tanpak sedang kelelahan. Namun ia tersenyum puas. Mayura tak dapat berkata-kata dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Spica.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Saat kulihat kekamar Spica di sana ada Spica yang sedak tertidur. Sesaat aku merasa lega. Beban dihatiku sedikit berkurang. Aku melihat Yamino yang memandangi Spica dari pintu kamar.

"Yamino, masuk lah," ucapku sambil membelai rambut Spica.

"baik Tuan Loki," ucap Yamino sambil medekat ke arah Spica.

"Dia sudah kembali," ucapku sambil tersenyum senang.

"..." Yamino hanya terdiam.

"Yamino?" ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Yamino.

Kulihat wajah Yamino yang berderai air mata. Kacamatanya sudah dibasahi air mata. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tertunduk dan memegang tangan Spica. Tubuhnya bergetar tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia.

"Syukur.., Syukurlah!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya.," ucapku sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah Spica yang masih tertidur.

.

"Loki!" teriak mayura yang datang tiba-tiba. Dari ekspresi wajahnya aku tahu ia pasti kaget melihatku sedang bersama Spica dan juga.., melihat pipi Spica yang luka menggantikan lukanya. Ia mendekatiku dan Spica lalu tersenyum dan mengajak Spica jalan-jalan. Sama seperti saat Spica belum hilang. Aku tersenyum lega melihat tingkah laku Mayura.., beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Mayura berlari keluar. Aku bergegas mengejarnya hingga ia berlari menuju jalan raya. "MAYURA! KAU KENAPA?" teriakku yang melihat Mayura berlari sangat cepat tak peduli sekitarnya. "MAYURA!" teriakku. Mayura berhenti dan menatapku. "Aku., sedih! Aku sedih! Karena tak bisa menggantikan posisi Spica dihatimu! Kau selalu bersedih untuknya. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia muncul lagi setelah membuat hatimu terluka! Aku tak terima itu Loki!" ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Aku berusaha menghapus air mata itu dan berkata "Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Spica dihatiku., begitu juga denganmu Mayura. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku,".

" Loki..," Mayura tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Ah! Itu!" tunjuk Mayura. Mayura menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan bola mata yang warnanya berbeda-beda diseberang jalan.

"O.., Odin?" ucapku sambil tak bergeming.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Odin? Aku akan menghampirinya!" ucap Mayura sambil melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan.

"MAYURA! JANGAN MENYEBRANG!" teriakku.

"**TIN TIN!**".

"Eh?" ucap Mayura yang ada ditengah jalan sambil menengok ke arahku.

"**BRAK!**"

Tabrakan terjadi. Sebuah mobil menabrak seorang gadis. Aku terdiam.., karena.. gadis yang ditabrak itu adalah... SPICA!. "AAAAAAA!" teriakku yang terguncang emosi. Aku tak dapat berpikir apapun lagi. Kulihat Mayura yang terdiam karena nyawanya diselamatkan oleh Spica. Kulihat Spica yang bersimbah darah., aku mendekati Spica. Kugenggam tangannya, kupeluk tubuhnya, kucium keningnya, dan kuucap namanya. Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"SPICA!"

"SPICA!"

"SSPPIICAA!"

Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali hingga., ia membuka matanya. "Lo..., ki...," ucap Spica. Aku yang jarang mendengar suaranya sangat rindu dengan suara itu. Aku tersenyum dan memegangi pipinya. "jangan bicara dulu! Mayura panggil ambulans!" perintahku dengan sedikit panik melihat Spica bersimbah sambil darah. Mayura segera menelepon ambulans. Aku melihat kesekelilingku.., ya mataku tertuju pada pria berambut panjang, ODIN. Odin melihat kearahku dengan tatapan senang.., sekaligus sedih. Aku mempererat pelukanku terhadap Spica dan menatap tajam Odin. Spica menarik bajuku perlahan., aku segera melihat kearah Spica..

"Tunggu Spica., ambulans akan datang! Mayura telepon Yamino!" perintahku sambil menatap Spica.

"Ti.. dak..." ucap Spica.

"Spica jangan bicara! Suaramu belum pulih benarkan?" ucapku kahwatir.

Melihat wajah sedih Spica yang ternodai oleh darah dari kening dan kepalanya. Darah yang juga mengucur dari hidung dan juga mulutnya. Keadaannya sudah parah. Semua orang yang ada disitu diam melihatku. Mereka hanya mengkerubungi aku dan Spica.

"Lo..ki... Odin... ti... dak... sa... uhuk!" ucap Spica yang terhentikan oleh batuk darahnya.

"SPI...SPICA?" teriakku sambil memegangi pipi Spica dan menghapus darah yang ada dimulutnya.

"Odin... ti... dak... salah... Loki..." ucap Spica terbata-bata sambil memegang pipiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku kaget.

"Odin... meng... kah... wa... tirkan... diri... mu..." ucap Spica sambil menatapku sendu.

"Spica., jangan bicara dulu kumohon!" ucapku sambil menangis memeluknya.

"Hangat... hiks..." kini muka Spica dibanjiri air mata.

Kutatap mata Spica dalam-dalam. Spica tersenyum.., "Arigatou, Loki.." ucapnya sambil.. mencium bibirku. Bibir kami bertemu dan.. kurasakan darah yang mengalir dibibirnya tadi. Kurasakan sentuhan hangat dibibirku karena bibirnya. Senang, rasanya senang hatiku dicium oleh istriku sendiri. Namun., akhirnya aku terdiam. Aku terdiam., ciuman singkat yang kurasakan itu.. kemudian diikuti dengan rubuhnya tubuh Spica ke tubuhku. Aku diam tak bergeming. Kulihat Spicaa., matanya sudah tertutup... badannya perlahan-lahan mulai dingin. Yamino yang baru tiba langsung memegang tangan Spica. Aku menatap Yamino dengan tatapan penuh harap.. namun sayang...

Sudah terlambat.

Yamino menunduk dan mengeluarkan air mata. Aku melihat kearah istriku itu sekali lagi. "Hey Spica., bangun.. bangun Spica.. katanya kau ingin makan donat buatan Yamino dan aku? Spica? Spica? SPICA? SPICA BANGUN!" ucapku yang mulai emosi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Spica. "Spi.. SPICA!" teriakku dengan keras.. aku menangis dijalan itu. Menangis di depan banyak orang. Menangis dihadapan orang yang kucintai. Dan menangis untuk orang yang ku kasihi. Polisipun datang., mereka menyuruhku untuk membawa Spica ke rumah sakit. Namun aku menolak. Aku ingin membawa Spica ke rumah untuk terakhir kalinya. Awalnya polisi-polisi itu menolak. Tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Yamino dan melihat ekspresiku yang depresi.. mereka mengijinkanku untuk membawa Spica pulang. Mayura diam.., Yamino menyuruh Mayura untuk pulang. Mayurapun menurut walau sepertinya ia sangat kahwatir terhadapku.

Aku menggendong tubuh Spica. Yamino sebenarnya meminta agar dia saja yang membawa Spica. Namun aku menolak. Sesampainya dirumah Yamino langsung membukakan pintu.

"Spica., kita pulang," ucapku sambil melirik kearah Spica.

Spica diam., sudah pasti. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Yamino yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Kubawa Spica ke kamarku. Kubaringkan ia di tempat tidurku. Kulihat seprai dan bantalku yang tadinya putih.. seputih salju sekarang berubah berbercak merah.. merah darah. Ku sentuh wajah Spica. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes diwajah Spica.

"Kenapa., kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanyaku sambil memeluk Spica.

"Kau., Kau., tak ada yang lain selain dirimu," ucapku lirih sambil mengganti air mata dengan senyuman.

Aku tertidur.., tertidur karena lelah menangisi kepergian Spica. Aku mulai memasuki alam mimpiku...

Mimpi aku berada.. di dalam kabut putih.. kabut yang tebal. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam. Mataku terbalak., orang itu adalah Spica! Aku segera berlari kearahnya namun.. aku dihalangi oleh pagar besi yang tinggi dan kuat.

"Spica! SPICA!" teriakku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Spica melihat kearahku dan mendekatiku lalu tersenyum.

"Spica., syukurlah kau baik-baik sa—" kata-kataku terhenti.

Kulihat sosok dibelakang Spica. Seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi., berambut panjang pirang., dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda. Ya itu Odin.

"SPICA! BELAKANGMU O—" ucapku terhenti lagi.

Kini aku tersentak melihat Odin memegang tangan Spica., dengan wajah yang nampak bahagia. Aku kaget tak karuan.

"ODIN APA-APAAN KAU!" ucapku emosi.

Odin menatapku sendu.. sedih, sedih rasanya hatiku melihat tatapan Odin.

"Loki., sejujurnya aku menyukai Spica. Namun saat aku tau dia menyukaimu.. dan kau menyukainya. Maka, kurelakan dia untukmu. Beberapa hari lalu.. Spica pergi untuk menemuimu. Seharusnya Spica tidak boleh menemuimu lagi.." ucap Odin dengan wajah sedih.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan sahabat sekaligus musuhku itu..

"Apa maksudmu tidak boleh menemuiku? Dia istriku! Dia berhak menemuiku!" ucapku kesal.

"Itu karena.., dia sudah mati saat itu. Saat kau berusaha menyadarkannya saat bulan sudah berada dilangit. Saat Urd bilang dia sudah tiada.. itu benar. Narugami yang kau lihat adalah Narugami dengan jiwa yang kuberikan padanya agar ia bisa hidup.. untuk kedua kalinya. Namum Spica bersikeras ingin menemuimu. Akupun hanya pasrah melihatnya. Namun karena hal itu dilarang., akhirnya ia meninggal dihadapanmu sebagai balasannya," jelas Odin sambil menatapku.

Aku terjatuh.., aku membatu.. samar-samar Odin dan Spica mulai menjauh. Namaku dipanggil berkali-kali. "LOKI! LOKI!". Ya , itu suara..

"Mayura? Yamino?" ucapku sambil terbangun dari tidurku.

"Tuan Loki., anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamino cemas.

"Iya., tidak papa.., tadi aku bermimpi tentang Odin dan Spica., katanya.. Odin menyukai Spica dan Spica pergi dari alam lain untuk menemuiku.. tapi mana mungkin karena Spi—" ucapku terhenti.

Spica sudah hilang. Yang kulihat hanya baju,pita,stocking,dan sepatu yang ia pakai tadi. Tubuh Spica tidak ada.. hilang. Aku diam terkaget-kaget. Aku menampar diriku.. ya ini nyata. Bercak darah masih ada diseprei dan bantalku. Tapi.. kemana Spica? Apakah mimpi tadi itu.. nyata?

"Yami—" ucapku sambil melirik kearah Yamino.

"Spica sudah pergi., menjadi debu., menjadi abu.., menjadi pasir," ucap Yamino dengan suara berat.

Kulihat baju Spica. Kudapati pasir putih nan indah berkerlap kerlip. "Spica.." ucapku sambil mengambil baju itu. Kutumpahkan segala kesedihanku hari itu juga. Tak kuperdulikan wajah perkataan Mayura yang melarangku menangis, ataupun tangisan Yamino. Aku tetap menangis.. menangisi kepergian istriku tercinta.

.

"_My First Love Spica,_"

Tulisan itu terukir dibatu nisan Spica yang berada dihalaman rumahku. Tiap hari aku mengunjungi makam itu. Aku takmau terpuruk dalam kesedihan.., ku coba untuk melupakana; kesedihanku itu dan mulai bangkit. Kini aku sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.. walau luka dihatiku pasti tidak akan terobati. Setiap hari aku bercerita dimakam Spica. Aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk hal yang satu ini.

.

"Hey., Spica kau tahu? Kemarin aku ke Shibuya naik kereta sama Mayura dan Narugami! Disana banyak sekali orang loh! Ada toko roti yang sangat enak.. ini tadi aku menyisakan sedikit untukmu karena aku tahu kau pasti mau. Lalu tadi aku ke Shibuya untuk menyelesaikan kasus! Mayura benar-benar merepotkan., masa dia bilang ke klien kalau kami menerima bayaran seadanya? Padahal klien itu orang kaya! Menyebalkan sekali bukan?. Oh ya, ini tadi aku menerima bunga ini sebagai bayaran juga. Kuharap kau suka Spica.., karena—"

"LOKI! AYO CEPAT! ADA KASUS LAGI!"

"IYA SEBENTAR MAYURA!"

"CEPETAN YA!"

"Nah sudah dulu ya Spica., nanti aku suruh Fenrir menemanimu! Fenrir menangis loh saat kau pergi!.., okeh aku pergi dulu! Semoga Odin menjagamu disana,"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ruang Author:

Author :akhirnya tamat.., aku bener-bener suka sama Spica! Jadi kubuat fic ini.. maaf ya kalo pendek and abal.. -_-

Spica: hehehe

Loki: Merepotkan

Narugami: PESANAN DATANG!

Mayura: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa

Author: woy! Jangan masuk semuanya! Ruangannya kecil!

Haruka : mana cawanku?

Author : Haruka.. ini The Mythical Detectiv Loki Ragnarok.., bukan Tactics -_-

Narugami : HEY AUTHOR! Bayar makanannya!

Author: AKU GA PESEN!

Mayura: Kasus~ KASUS~

.

. TAMAT !


End file.
